The Extracción
by Ichigo Kirigaya
Summary: Ulquiorra supposedly defeated by Ichigo, and Aizen is captured and sentenced to 20,000 years in Muken. But what will really happen? First Fanfic, so all criticism appreciated, but no hate. A few chapters every so often. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Alone. Why did this feeling feel so familiar. Only a single memory and thought in his mind. He remembered a boy. A young boy, caught within the struggle of two worlds. His enemy. But why did it feel like his friend? Then there was the girl. He remembered her face, glistening with the tears streaking down her face. Her hand, reaching out for his…

Fade.

With this ever present thought, he got up and started across the many sand dunes, to the storms raging in the distance…


	2. Chapter 1 - Shadow Of The Past

**Chapter 1 – Shadow of The Past**

Back at Las Noches, at the very top, Orihime worked away to heal both Ichigo and Ishida's wounds. All of them were silent, not daring to bring up what had just happened. Unable to contain it, Ishida bursts out, saying to Ichigo, "What happened in that fight? For all we knew, you were dead, and then, you just-"

"I don't know myself," Ichigo replied. "I think it was my hollow side trying to help. It said something before about how if I died it would be bad for it as well."

"But that power…" But Ishida knew that Ichigo didn't have a proper answer to why he took that form, so he stayed quiet.

After Orihime was finished, they were getting ready to leave and join with the others in the human world. "Thanks Inoue," Ichigo said. "Your healing is getting a lot stronger."

"With you guys fighting, it sure does give me a lot of practice!" Orihime replied with a smile, but there seemed to be a certain pain behind those words.

"But do you ever get tired? You've been doing it an awful lot lately…" Ichigo said, with a hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Oh I'm fine, if it means I'm helping then I'm glad to-" Her words stopped and her smile faltered as she saw a figure in the distance. It was unmistakeable. It was Ulquiorra, the number 4 Espada Ichigo had defeated only a few hours ago. Although he seemed different somehow…

Noticing she was looking at something, Ichigo turned around and saw him. Instantly, he was where Ulquiorra was. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo screamed, sending the spirit force wave at him. But both of them knew an unmasked Getsuga could do almost nothing.

"I do not come here to fight you." Ulquiorra said to him.

"How do we know that?" Ichigo replied. "We thought you dead, an enemy of the Shinigami who followed Aizen, and here you are saying you're not here to fight us."

"It is true I died." Ulquiorra calmly said. "But in death, I found a new life, and I now wish to help the one who saved me." With this he turned to Orihime, and said "Thank you for showing me the way." Not knowing what to say, Orihime replied "How do you intend to help us?"

"Kurosaki, you are aware that the Espada '0' to '9' are the strongest, yes?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Yes, with Aizen being at the top of them. We were on our way now to help defeat him." Ichigo replied.

"I have gone to the human world. Your friends have captured him, and he has been sentenced to 20000 years in Muken, the bottom level of the prison." Ulquiorra told him. "But the problem now facing us is that Aizen had a plan in case he got captured. He knew that they could not sentence him to death, so he created another group of Arrancar, more powerful than the Espada. They are called Extracción, and they were created for a single task."

"What task is that?" They all asked, but somehow, Ichigo felt he knew the answer.

"The infiltration and destruction of Soul Society, and the release of their lord and master, Aizen Sōsuke."


	3. Chapter 2 - Orders From The Number One

**Chapter 2 – Orders From The Number One**

"How is this possible?" Ichigo asked.

"Aizen ordered the top 5 Espada - which included me – to search Hueco Mundo for the strongest Hollows we could find, the Vasto Lordes. We were able to track down 4 of them, and even then it was near impossible to bend them to Aizen's will."

"If this is true, we have to gather the captains and stop them!"

"Agreed, we must move quickly. Go to Soul Society and organise the captains, I will wait here for your return." And with that, he opened a Garganta to Seireitei, where Ichigo, Orihime and Ishida jumped through.

Upon entering Seireitei, they landed right in the middle of a captain's meeting. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" Boomed the Captain-Commander.

"Apologies old man, but we bring very bad news," Ichigo said, then went on to explain to them what Ulquiorra had told them.

"A hollow? Showing signs of being human? Nonsense. I refuse to believe that filth such as a hollow would become as such," Captain Byakuya says, with an air of someone who supposedly knows all. "Nonetheless, we should not just dismiss it. Captain Toushiro and Captain Ukitake, you are to go with Ichigo and report on your findings, as well as the mysterious change in this hollow," the Captain-Commander ordered. "The rest of you are dismissed."

A gate was opened, and Ichigo and his friends, along with the Captains, stepped through to where Ulquiorra awaited them.


End file.
